The ability to detect chemical analytes, especially organic chemical analytes, is important in many applications, including environmental monitoring, and the like. Such detection and/or monitoring of organic molecules may find particular use in, for example, so called End of Service Life Indicators which are desired for personal protective equipment such as respirators.
Many methods for the detection of chemical analytes have been developed, for example optical, gravimetric, microelectromechanical, and so on. In particular, sensors that monitor electrical properties such as capacitance, impedance, resistance, etc., have been developed. Often, such sensors rely on the change that occurs in the electrical properties of a material upon adsorption of an analyte onto, or absorption of an analyte into, the material.